


And when we go crashing down, we come back every time

by newtmasdoesthedo



Series: Because this is electric [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, I don't even recall now, but there was some serious jealousy, so I took my chance, that deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasdoesthedo/pseuds/newtmasdoesthedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never cared for being a nice guy. I care about getting us out of here, some way or another, and I care about making sure these shanks survive. If you want a nice guy, go make out with Chuck.” The face she made at this almost made him laugh, but then she turned that defiant glare to him again, and Minho thought <i>shuck it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	And when we go crashing down, we come back every time

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Oops this is totally not the Newtmas stuff you were probz hoping when you got an e-mail that I posted something new.  
> 2\. I'm really sorry about that but I found this lying around and I wanted to put something up.  
> 3\. I promise I'll get back to writing soon and I'll make the multi-chap fics my priority, but things have been CRAZY hectic.  
> 4\. Betaed by the ever-so-lovely [5secondsofnewtmas](http://5secondsofnewtmas.tumblr.com). She's awesome, go give her some love!  
> 5\. I'm serious, as soon as I've gotten control over my work-situation I'll go back to writing the stuff you guys really wanna see.  
> 6\. For [Ter](http://gladersqueen.tumblr.com) and [WCKD](http://poetassexmadpianostool.tumblr.com), my beautiful and kind comods (like my beta). Love you girls, thanks for your ever-present support!  
> 7\. Oh look, my [tumblr](http://newtmasdoesthedo.tumblr.com), now you can come say hi!

So things had changed after the Greenie arrived. That was fine. Minho had never been afraid of change. When he woke up in the Box he didn’t let fear take him. He’d never been one to klunk himself at the prospect of danger. He woke up in the Box thinking only of a way out. He didn’t let himself feel his memories slipping, he didn’t let himself feel how terrified he actually was, because succumbing to fear meant losing, and Minho had a sneaking suspicion that he hadn’t been brought up to give up. He was stronger than this. Whoever his parents had been, they’d raised him up to be a fighter, to work hard and to do what was needed. ****  
  
He’d never admitted this to anyone, not even to Newt. He’d considered it several times, but he just couldn’t. It seemed too weird. He sort of had this shucking weird idea that his mother or father might have been a soldier, a high ranking one. He didn’t know why, he just felt like discipline had been part of his life earlier, and he couldn’t help but hope. He needed to know that he had a family somewhere and that they hadn’t just abandoned him or sent him to this place. He was convinced that they must have either fought for him or stood no chance to prevent this. He couldn’t allow himself to believe that they’d willingly send him here. Either way, he didn’t let it bother him that a girl showed up.  
  
Nope. Nuh uh. Never. Minho didn’t let stuff bother him, least of all a shuck girl showing up because she didn’t change anything. She was just another person here, nothing different. The only difference was the she had shucking lady parts and that had never mattered to Minho. He’d liked people here – not a lot, not enough to break when they never came back from the Maze, but he’d liked boys, so her being a girl changed nothing. He liked looking at her, but they all did – she was something different. She was soft curls and curves and Minho didn’t know how he knew, but he’d have liked that even if he wasn’t _here_ in this shucked up place).  
  
So just because that shuck girl had pushed him against the Homestead and kissed him breathless after he’d followed her, telling her to stop throwing stuff at the Gladers whenever they tried interacting with her, that didn’t change a shuck thing. She didn’t matter. He’d told her to slim it about it because the other boys just didn’t need to know, and she’d told him to shuckin’ go to hell (and yes, he’d wondered how she’d gotten used to their slang already) and that she’d never tell anyone that she’d been stupid enough to kiss an ugly piece of klunk like him. So they hadn’t talked about it, because why would they? Why would they discuss something so unimportant? She was just a shuck girl and he was just a shuck boy and none of it even mattered.  
  
So things went on as they always had, and the shuck girl didn’t matter. Minho made it a habit in the first three hours to tell everyone that she didn’t matter. Everyone wanted to talk about the new girl. Everyone wanted to tell him how pretty she was, that she had pretty hair, that she had nice boobs, that she _had_ boobs, and Minho didn’t even know how the notion that one shouldn’t be speaking about her like that had gotten into his mind, because that was obviously stupid seeing as they were probably _all_ virgins here, and those who weren’t didn’t know how to do it anyway. He caught himself rolling his eyes more, being told by Gally that he looked more and more like Newt, and he definitely didn’t want to look like a stupid blonde shuckface who was hopelessly and annoyingly in love with the Greenie, so he tried to stop himself.  
  
Stopping himself meant more push-ups and pull-ups from one of the thicker branches of the trees whenever he wasn’t running. It also meant not looking at the shuck girl for a second longer than he had to, and he didn’t have to that much. She always stuck with the Greenie anyway, and Minho didn’t hate Thomas. He couldn’t. Thomas was way too nice (and stupid) to hate, but he sort of did anyway, because what was so shucking special about the shuckiest shuckface to ever grace the Glade with his powerful presence? Minho wasn’t impressed, but he also wasn’t jealous.  
  
So he took care of people as he always had. Not the way Newt did, not as obviously because honestly, Newt was making himself way too much of a mother-hen and Minho wasn’t going to let himself do a shuck thing like that. He tried to keep an eye on people, especially the shuck Greenie who was so busy trying to be special (and he was, Minho noticed, he couldn’t help but notice, even without the _Girl_ ’s constant glancing in Thomas’ direction). They went running together, and Minho felt his jealousy dwindle into a slow stream that didn’t matter much in the long run. They were stuck here. They didn’t have time for jealousy in the Glade. And Minho wasn’t jealous. Why on the shuck Earth would he admit to being jealous when he obviously wasn’t?  
  
And no one asked, and that might have been partly because Minho had always been snarky and moody, but it was probably also because they knew he took on another level of responsibility in leading the idiot Greenie through the Maze day after day after day after day after _shucking_ day without “accidentally” losing him in there.  
  
He never wanted to. Not even once, because he – like everyone else – couldn’t shake the feeling that Thomas mattered. Apart from Thomas being heroic and especially driven Minho could tell why the girl liked him. (Minho never used her name, because why would he?) He was pretty, Minho could tell, and if the shuckface and the British shuckface weren’t so obviously and disgustingly in love, Minho may have tried his luck with Thomas. He was pretty, there was no disputing that, but that didn’t mean that the shucking girl had to make eyes at him all the time. It was really rude to Newt too, and Minho had been able to tell himself that that was why it annoyed him for a while, but not for very long, and that was annoying as well. Basically everything had gotten annoying until Thomas confessed while being in the Maze that he and Newt had finally kissed.  
  
Somehow that eased Minho’s annoyance, because the shuckfaces dealing with stuff meant that at least he had _that_ off his plate. The pining was growing rapidly more annoying, and finally that was over and done with.  
  
“Okay, so we have to go to the map room before you can go back to suck faces with the other shuckface, Greenie.” He stated, and Thomas rolled his eyes at him (Minho could tell, he didn’t even have to look, the Greenie’s behaviour was already mirroring Newt’s).  
  
“Fine, whatever, let’s get it over with.”  
  
Minho almost laughed at that, because the Greenie not even bothering to hide wanting to suck faces with Newt was honestly a little funny to him. Maybe because Minho had never really had the courage to do that without sneaking around with it. Not that it mattered now.  She was the last one – that had to mean that something would happen soon, right? He sighed and rubbed his forehead, setting off into a run. “Good that, it’s getting dark, we need to get going.” He stated, and he didn’t have to wait for the Greenie. If there was one thing that shank could do, it was run. So they took off, and before the Runner knew it they ran into the Map Room and the rest of it was Minho going on like he always did, collecting his and Thomas’ data. It took roughly ten minutes. It hadn’t taken longer than that since they figured out that the Maze didn’t keep changing. All progress had halted. Their only hope was that with Teresa – _The girl_ , Minho corrected himself -things would change. Somehow, in some way. It didn’t really matter if it was for the worse or for the better anymore, because if the Box didn’t come up any longer, they’d all die soon anyway.  
  
“Done?” Thomas asked. Minho barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes because he couldn’t adopt the same behaviour as lovebird-shuckfaced-shank one and two. It would be way too disgusting for all three of them, especially him. Thomas and Newt probably wouldn’t notice anything in their gross love-fest anyway.  
  
“Yeah, you can go make out with your boyfriend now.” He snorted, following Thomas out of the room, only to stop 20 steps later, looking straight into the electric blue eyes of the only person in this shucking place (maybe apart from Gally or a Griever) that he didn’t want to see.  
  
She walked straight towards Thomas, and Minho was torn between pushing the Greenie aside and pushing him towards Teresa. She didn’t matter. She’d never mattered, and she didn’t know. She was just a random person here, and was like anyone else here, and he definitely _wasn’t_ jealous when she and Thomas started talking.  
  
“You two need a minute?” He snorted again, knowing that he was being unpleasant, but unable to stop himself, and Thomas looked back over his shoulder, frowning slightly. Which, when Minho thought about it, made sense, seeing as he’d just urged Thomas to go make out with Newt and now he was basically hinting at Thomas going to do the same thing with Teresa.  
  
He wanted to slap himself when he saw understanding dawn slowly in Thomas’s eyes.  
  
“No. No we don’t.” they said at the exact same time, as though the understanding glance between them wasn’t bad enough.  
  
And then Thomas jogged off, and Minho wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but he looked back at Teresa and she was walking towards him. He wasn’t one to back down usually, he really wasn’t, but he found himself moving back towards the Map Room. Safe territory.  
  
“Why don’t you like me?” she asked, her tone accusing and fiercer than Minho would have thought. He hadn’t known her for long enough to really know what to expect, when she’d kissed him it had caught him off guard as well. He wasn’t sure what to do with her, and it bothered him that she managed to catch him off balance like this. Minho was never off balance.  
  
“I don’t like what you do to the Glade. Things were fine until you came here.” He stated, trying to win back some of his dignity and standing his ground, keeping it as she walked closer.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow, looking at him with a sort of defiance that was usually reserved only for Gally. That was obviously a very different case, because Minho had never kissed Gally (okay once, but he’d been drunk off of Gally’s wonder-crap-drink and they’d never talked about him because neither of them wanted to) and Teresa… When he closed his eyes he still felt the ghost of her kiss on his lips. “How did I ruin your perfect Glade? Did I interrupt your circle-jerk? By all means, go back to it, I’m not going to stop you, I’m sorry for trying to get you guys out!”  
  
Minho blinked. “Slim it. Slim it right now. You don’t know anything.” And he definitely didn’t move back half a step when she snorted and stared him dead in the eye.  
  
“So tell me then.”  
  
Minho blanked. What could he tell her? That he’d been perfectly happy living in a living Maze with horrible monsters waiting to eat his face every day? That mapping out an unsolvable puzzle made him happy? There was nothing to say, so instead he just groaned and rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing to say. Just go make out with your little boyfriend.” He huffed, turning around to go into the Map Room again and stay there until she’d gotten lost. He hadn’t expected getting a pinecone thrown at him. “Did you just…” he started, straightening his back and closing his eyes, trying to find the strength to not slam his face into the nearest tree.  
  
“You’re being a… a shuckface.” She stated, the slang still sounding unfamiliar in her mouth. Minho wanted to kiss the sound away. “You’re being a shuckface and you should stop acting like such a klunking piece of shank just because you’re jealous of Tom.”  
  
His laughter at this definitely wasn’t of the pleasant kind, but the way she used the words just didn’t fit anywhere. “That’s wrong. So wrong. Slim it. Listen. I’m not jealous of the Greenie. I can live with not being a stupid shuckface, and I can definitely live with not being a stupid shuckface who knows nothing of how things work here and still giving suggestions that we’ve already tried a million times. I’m not jealous of you shanks and your special bond, you can do whatever you want; just don’t change the way things work here. You shuckfaces aren’t just going to come here and take over.” He stated, shaking his head before walking off. This was too much. She was annoying, she was stubborn and he wasn’t going to spend more time explaining to her that she wouldn’t change things around here, not the way they run life, not the way the boys interacted, not a shuck thing.  
  
Fine, she was the last one, fine, she might change things for the better or help them get out, but she and the Greenie weren’t going to just rule things here – the rest of them still had a say, and Minho was all for helping the Greenie, but he sure as klunk wasn’t going to let them dominate everything without asking the others and he _sure as klunk wasn’t jealous._  
  
“Minho!” Her voice was reaching a new level of exasperation, and maybe there was a little bit of hurt there, but Minho couldn’t really make himself worry about her stupid feelings, so he spun around and shook his head.  
  
“Look, I don’t like you. It’s not because you’re a girl, and it’s not because you have some “special bond”,” She snorted at the air quotes, and he sent her an arrogant smirk, “I just don’t like that you come marching in here and pretend you know what’s best for everyone, you haven’t been part of making this society. The Greenie asked a lot of questions just when he came here too, and he’d started accepting the way we do things, but now you’re here and he’s changing. You don’t get to waltz in here and say and do whatever you want just because you’re a shuck girl.”  
  
He could tell she was gritting his teeth, so he folded his arms over his chest, awaiting her answer patiently, careful indifference painted all over his face.  
  
“How come you kissed me back then?”  
  
He snorted. “Because you’re the first girl here. I wanted to. Doesn’t force me to like you.”  
  
He’d expected her to leave at that. He’d expected her to change her mind and decide that he wasn’t worth it, but apparently she was more stubborn than he thought, because she mirrored his position, and this chick was annoying as well, but she was also very pretty when she pursed her lips and lifted her chin defiantly. Her electric blue eyes were hard on his, and he rolled his eyes again, closing the distance between them, deciding that he was done letting this little girl who knew nothing try to intimidate him into agreeing with her. Her defiant exclamation of “That’s nice, you’re such a great guy.” Made him smirk, and this time she was the one backing up.  
   
“Never cared for being a nice guy. I care about getting us out of here, some way or another, and I care about making sure these shanks survive. If you want a nice guy, go make out with Chuck.” The face she made at this almost made him laugh, but then she turned that defiant glare to him again, and Minho thought _shuck it_.  
  
Next thing he knew he’d put his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers, and she kissed him back like this was a fight. Like she was trying to state that she wouldn’t be the one to back down, and Minho hated to admit it to himself, but it was really hot. The thing was, he wasn’t going to back down either, so he backed her up further until her back thumped slightly against the wall of the Map Room, fingers twisting in her hair, ignoring the way her teeth were biting just a bit harder down on his lower lip than they had to until he could focus completely on the task at hand. Which was kissing Teresa hard and focus on not being too turned on at the frantic tugging of his hair. Which was a very enjoyable way to take out his frustrations over all the changes, because he found himself pull at her hair, dragging her head backwards and nibbling at her neck. “Shuck girl coming here to change everything,” He muttered under his breath, drawing a shaky laugh from her, “Distracting everyone and thinking you can do whatever you want,” He growled, drawing a shuddering breath from her when he bit down on the soft skin where her shoulder met her neck, “Making eyes at the stupid shuckfaced Greenie like he’s something special.”  
  
Another shaky laugh and a soft ‘jealous’ made him pull away and narrow his eyes at her before he decided it wasn’t worth it, and, rolling his eyes of his eyes, he leaned in for another mind-blowing kiss that would be the first of many, many like it.


End file.
